50 Sentences
by textbooknarcissism
Summary: Fifty sentences, and fifty lifetimes of Aang & Katara. One-Shot, read at your own risk.


***** READ THIS FIRST, UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SCARRED FOR LIFE *****

**A/N: Okay, some of these are mature, and some of them are not. Some are future, past, present; they're all mumbo jumbo'd in there with different time slots, AUs, and just everything, but to me, they all relate to Kataang! I'm sorry if you don't like my crappy writing, but I am very proud of this fic. Thank you for reading xo Also, I'd like it if you could tell me if this was pure crap, or what :x I realize that this is not the most popular pairing.. but I love it.  
**

**...  
**

**1. First Kiss**

Their first kiss was clumsy, sloppy, and Aang kind of missed her mouth; but it didn't have to be perfect to mean as much as it did.

...

**2. Technology**

He tells her that this is the history of air, which does not change, but grows.

...

**3. Numb**

It was raining on the day of her funeral; he tried to do the right thing and talk to her father, but he felt numb the entire time.

...

**4. Broken Wings**

When Ty Lee took away his bending, he was more than helpless; an airbender with no air, a bird with broken wings.

...

**5. Blind**

Sometimes they were glad Toph was blind; now all they needed to do was escape the curious and prying eyes of Sokka.

...

**6. Rules**

"There are rules to waterbending you know- Hey, are you even listening?"

...

**7. Chocolate**

Her hair and skin could both be described as two different types of chocolate, although he was sure she would taste better than the candy.

...

**8. Nostalgia**

When she finally asks why he's always making her bracelets and necklaces, he says it's so she always remembers him; but there was never a chance she could forget him.

...

**9. Heartbeat**

When they lay together under the stars, mushed together in one sleeping bag, she would always listen to his heartbeat.

...

**10. Stranger**

Not once did he consider her a stranger.

...

**11. Soft**

She wondered how he kept his clothes so soft, while he wondered how she kept her skin so soft.

...

**12. Blanket**

"I'm trying to say there's enough blanket for both of us."

...

**13. Name**

He thought it was funny how their bodies could be twisted together easier than any form of their names could.

...

**14. Day Break**

Sometimes she would wake him up to go swimming at day break, and even though he was still tired, it was always worth it.

...

**15. Audience**

They found out the next day that they did, indeed, have an audience for their events from the previous night.

...

**16. Guess**

"Trying to guess what a girl is thinking is impossible, why can't they just come with operation manuals?"

...

**17. Fireworks**

It's their three year anniversary, and there could be no better way to spend it than watching fireworks in China from the highest rooftop.

...

**18. Wishing**

He used to wish she was like one of his fan girls on Kyoshi Island.

...

**19. Happy Birthday**

He expected something a little more _special_ from her on his birthday than a hat.

...

**20. Tomorrow**

Sometimes she wonders what might happen if she left tomorrow; she wonders if anyone can see that she's just getting sick of it all.

...

**21. Smile**

He had always believed that actions spoke louder than words, and her smile said more than enough.

...

**22. Agony**

"No, Katara, don't close your eyes, _please _stay awake, please!"

...

**23. Star**

"Why would I choose cosmic energy over Katara?" - Episode 19, Season 2.

...

**24. Protection**

Aang blushed deeply when she asked if he brought protection.

...

**25. Hands**

He was sometimes amazed at how perfectly her hand fit into his own.

...

**26. Hope**

He never lost hope that they could be together longer than everyone thought they would.

...

**27. Fire**

In the light of the fire, her eyes glistened and her hair shone like the stars; but what he couldn't take his eyes off of was her brilliant smile.

...

**28. Beautiful**

"Even though it might not matter... You are beautiful."

...

**29. Lies**

Everytime he told her it was going to be okay, that nothing would go wrong, that no one was going to die; his mind began to automatically feed him more and more lies.

...

**30. Underneath**

Underneath the part of him that is the Avatar, and the part of him that is naive, sweet, and innocent, is just a boy who wants to be with a girl, and without the war.

...

**31. Hide**

He used to take every action and liberty to hide his feelings from her; but that wasn't necessary anymore.

...

**32. Free**

"It's over," he said quietly, as he pulled her into his arms and pressed his mouth to her cheek; "I'm here. It's alright."

...

**33. Nightmare**

His recurring nightmare involves puppets of ash and bone in place of the living and the loved; he has only ever told her about it once.

...

**34. Thunder**

As the storms roll in and out, in and out, he always finds her in the midst of it, watching the rain fall with her palms held to the sky.

...

**35. Innocence**

He loves her, that's all.

...

**36. Clear Skies**

On a perfect day, he tries to teach her how to use the glider; but he can't help but laugh when he tells her she is holding it upside down.

...

**37. Heartache**

"I'll never forget you," he tells her, as life, death, and life again continue.

...

**38. Life**

"Life isn't easy," she murmured quietly, "but it's worth it, I think."

...

**39. Bright**

He opens his eyes when she curls up beside him in the morning, as the dawn turns her skin copper, and his a more delicate shade of gold.

...

**40. Foolish**

Sometimes he thinks it's foolish, trying to be together during the war, but what more could they do?

...

**41. Sick**

"Am I dying?" He murmurs, as she smooths a hand across his forehead, "no, no, I'm here with you."

...

**42. Darling**

He would never forget the first time she called him darling, even though it may have been an accident.

...

**43. Last Dance**

"May I have this last dance?"

...

**44. Seasons**

She says she likes summer best, because she loves the feeling of the tide on her ankles; while he likes winter best, because it's a part of who she is.

...

**45. Shooting Star**

"There," he said, as her eyes followed his finger to the faint light of a star lost somewhere in the dark.

...

**46. Sweet**

She couldn't help but smile as he whispered sweet nothings into her skin.

...

**47. Letters**

He writes her letters, and usually they read: _Hi how are you I'm fine it's cold here but there's hope I miss you lots love Aang._

...

**48. Height**

She asked how high he could reach with airbending; the moon, the stars? He doesn't know, but he would rather stay on the ground with her.

...

**49. Home**

Like so many others, Aang had lost his home to the Fire Nation, and he would stop at nothing to protect his second one, too.

...

**50. Heaven**

"Hey," her voice is gentle, "it's about time you woke up, sleepyhead."


End file.
